Chuunibyou Phantom
by Spidey108
Summary: Danny became a ghost after the accident in his parents lab instead of a halfa, unable to hide his ghostly features from everyone who knows him he ran away from home to Japan, hoping that no one will find him there, but on getting there he finds himself being bothered by a weird girl who thinks she has a magic eye. Now with this new friend will he survive the upcoming ghosts? RatedT
1. Chapter 1: What's a Chunnibyou?

_**Chapter 01: What's a Chuunibyou?**_

' _Why?_ ' A kid with snowy white hair and glowing green eyes mentally asked himself as he walked through the streets of Japan. He hid his unusual features in a green hoodie and he had his hands in his worn out blue jeans walking in blue Nikes. ' _Why did it have to be this way?_ '

His name is Danny Fenton… Or it was. He just goes by Danny now.

He used to be a normal fourteen year old teenager without a care in the world but it all changed on the day that he died… Yeah that's right. He's dead.

He could still remember how it happened like it was yesterday.

 _ **~One Month Ago~**_

"So what does this Ghost Portal look… Like?" Samantha 'Sam' Manson, a teenage girl stopped as she saw the hexagonal shaped blast doors. "Nevermind."

Sam was a gothic girl who was an Ultra-Recyclo Vegetarian. This means that she doesn't eat anything with a face on it. But she was also a huge supporter of freedom of speech and hates any form of discrimination.

She wore a black shirt that was cut off to show her stomach, a purple skirt and steeled toe combat boots.

"It is something isn't it?" Danny asked with a chuckle at Sam's face. "I can see why Mom and Dad were so proud of it."

"But it doesn't work?" Tucker Foley looked confused as he looked at the machine and the set of blueprints nearby. "It should've."

Tucker was a dark skinned self-proclaimed Casanova, who ate nothing but meat. He is also not seen anywhere without his trusty PDA, or any kind of tech. Even though he makes jokes that do seem a little self-centered at some times, he was a true friend that always had Danny's back.

"What do you mean?" Danny asked in confusion. "They plugged it in and nothing happened."

"After all of that work?" Tucker shook his head. "Man, I feel bad for them."

"Tucker they tried to punch a hole into a different dimension." Tucker's face fell a bit as Sam reminded him of that.

While they were talking, Danny walked over to the cabinet and pulled out a white Hazmat suit with black gloves, boots and a black belt to show them where they kept the Fenton suits before he heard Sam's voice.

"Say cheese!"

A flash of light blinded Danny before he shook his head to clear it. "Alright, I showed you guys the Ghost Portal, now can we go?" He asked nervously still seeing spots. "My parents could be back any minute."

"Come on Danny." Sam walked up to the machine. "It's a Ghost Portal, aren't you excited?"

"Tch." Danny rolled his eyes. "I'm more worried about getting grounded for sneaking you guys into here. There's a reason Jazz and I aren't allowed down here without supervision."

"If it's your Mom who catches us, then yeah." Tucker pointed out with a chuckle. "If your Dad catches us, then we just butter him up by saying that the machine is awesome and we believe he will get it to work."

"You know them well." Danny said with a laugh already imagining that. "Dad will take that and he is difficult to get angry anyways."

"How about one more picture?" Sam proposed holding her camera up. "Then we'll go."

Danny raised a brow. "Just one?"

"Just one." Sam promised with a smile. "Of you wearing that suit inside of it."

Danny chuckled before he obliged by putting on the suit. "Huh, this is actually pretty comfortable." He said zipping it up before he heard snickers as he saw Sam and Tucker looking like they were trying to hide their laughter, making Danny cross his arms in annoyance. "And what is so funny?"

Sam answered Danny by reaching over and ripping a sticker that showed his Dad with a cheesy grin off the chest of the Hazmat Suit. "That would be this."

"Ugh." Danny's face was red in embarrassment. "I really hope that no one hears about this." As he said that he looked at Tucker who smiled innocently. "Tucker." He had a dangerous edge in his voice.

"Relax Danny, your secret is safe with me." Tucker said still looking innocent.

Giving Tucker an evil look, Danny began to head into the Ghost Portal, taking a moment to look back at his two friends who smiled encouragingly causing him to smile in return.

… That was when it happened.

Not seeing the stray wire, Danny tripped over it, his leg getting caught as his hand brushed against the wall in an effort to stop himself from falling.

' _Click._ '

A metallic hum was beginning to sound around him as Danny gained a horrified face when he saw that his hand was on the 'On' button.

The On Button was inside of the damn machine.

"No." Danny went to get out only to stumble as he remembered that his leg was stuck. "No, no."

This wasn't how it was supposed to go.

He was just going to show them and then they would get back to watching Dead Teacher.

Danny gazed outside to see his friends horrified faces as they both dropped their PDA and Camera respectively to get in there to get him out but before they could go in, the portal activated as Danny began to spasm in pain from electrocution, his screams echoing around the lab as his eyesight was fading in and out while his friends called his name.

Forcing his head to look out as more pain flooded through him, a green glow was beginning to surround him, he saw that his friends managed to pull the plug on the machine as it died down finally and he stumbled out, not missing the shocked look on their faces as his hand was on the edge of the Ghost Portal, barely supporting himself.

In his place, was a teen with snowy white hair and the Hazmat Suit colors were reversed along with his skin being a little paler than he was. But when he opened his eyes they were neon green instead of the usual blue.

"Guys?" Danny asked with his voice echoing a bit, as he put a hand to his knee to stand up. "What's going on-?" He stopped talking when he saw the ghostly white glove instead of the dark black that he was used to.

"D-Danny?" Tucker asked making sure this was who he thought it was.

"Y-Yeah?" Danny asked freaking out as he looked over his body seeing the suit before he looked over to the mirror to see his face. "W-What happened?" He panicked as he floated off the ground and was hanging upside down. "Ahh! I-I want to go down!"

"Danny, calm down!" Sam advised him as she walked over and grabbed his arm to keep him from flying higher. "J-Just think about your feet on the ground."

With a nod, Danny closed his eyes and in a second he fell to the ground with a thud. "Ow!"

Tucker ran over to help him up but then Danny turned see through and Tucker's hand went right through him causing the tech geek to shiver as if he just plunged his hand through a bucket of ice cold water.

"Oh man." Tucker went pale as he involuntarily shivered looking scared. "Y-You're a Ghost!"

"W-What?" Danny asked as he looked back at the mirror his eyes were glowing. "No, no no!"

"Again, calm down!" Sam tried to say but Danny whirled on her.

"Calm down?" He asked before screaming causing Sam to flinch a bit and back up. " **I'M A GHOST AND MY PARENTS ARE GHOST HUNTERS!** Do you not see the problems this could cause?!"

"We'll figure this out!" Tucker promised him.

 _ **~Present Time~**_

Maybe he was overreacting to how his parents would've react, but can you blame him with them being Ghost Hunters?

They said that they would love him no matter what, but he wasn't sure that would extend to him being a Ghost. Danny never went to see his sister Jazz and he left despite his best friends saying that they would help him out.

But he didn't listen as he wanted to disappear before his parents could see him and would most likely think he 'killed' their son instead of believing that he was still their son.

It was partially true since he caused the accident that killed him. He has to admit though, being a Ghost comes with some perks.

Danny can turn invisible and go intangible in a moment's notice, but he couldn't keep it up for long. Plus he no longer needs to eat or sleep since he's dead. The downside is that he couldn't fully control when his two powers go off, for example sometimes his pants turn intangible and fall to his ankles or his feet do and he trips with half of his feet in the ground and there was the fact that he gives off a feeling to animals and people to leave him alone… Oh and his skin was cold to the touch so it was exactly like touching a dead person.

Apparently he could also fly and possess people, but he didn't like the thought of the latter and he couldn't get they flying down at all. Plus he could also speak any language as well, which is both a surprise and useful.

' _I should've never gone into that Portal._ ' Danny thought in anger before sighing.

Hopefully his parents won't think about coming to Japan to look for him as they would most likely think he was still in America.

Well that and the fact that America supposedly has a Government Agency called the Guys In White who make it a point to hunt and dissect Ghosts, the only reason he knew about them was the fact that his Dad talked about them, he didn't know if they were real or not but he didn't want to take any chances with being a Ghost himself.

He just had to keep a low profile and not attract any attention.

* * *

"Thank you." Danny said with a smile as he was given a key to an apartment room while feeling incredibly guilty.

"It's no problem Daniel-San." The Landlord of the complex told him as Danny left before groaning.

He didn't have any money so he had to use one of his 'abilities' to have the landlord agree to let him stay for a month for free.

The ability in question was the Possession one and he knew that it was the best way for him to get what he needed quickly.

But using it just made him feel nothing but guilt as he basically took a person's free will away for a few seconds, even if he did nothing but get a free room for a month.

Making it to the floor where his apartment room was, Danny paused as he felt like he was being watched.

Looking around, he saw someone on the stairs to the next floor looking right at him.

It was a girl his age with dark purple hair and her right eye was covered by a medical eyepatch while the left was a cyan blue color as she wore a school uniform of some sort.

They had a bit of a staring contest before Danny gave a small wave to be nice and that was when the girl left.

"What was with her?" Danny muttered in confusion before shrugging it off as just the girl being curious about a new person in the apartment building.

Opening the door to his room, Danny sighed as there was nothing but a fridge, a bathroom and a fuuton.

"Well at least I'll have somewhere soft to sleep." Danny joked tossing his backpack on the fuuton as he sat on it, after closing the door of course.

Staring up at the ceiling, Danny's began to wonder how Sam and Tucker were doing before his mind wandered to that strange girl from earlier.

What was that about?

"Meh it's none of my business." Danny said rubbing his nose before he decided to take advantage of the shower as he hasn't had one since he died.

* * *

On getting out of the shower with a towel wrapped around his waist, Danny stopped as he saw a school uniform laid out on the fuuton when it clearly wasn't there before.

Looking around cautiously, Danny saw a folded piece of paper with the letters CW on it so he grabbed it and unfolded it to see a letter.

' _ **Daniel James Fenton. -You may not know me as of yet, but I mean you no ill will. You have a perilous year ahead of you due to your unique nature gaining a lot of attention with various beings in the Ghost Zone. I have taken the liberties of enrolling you in the local high school to help you establish some normalcy. You must have many questions, but you must be patient. For all of those questions will be answered in Time. -CW.**_ '

Danny reread the short letter a few times with wide eyes.

So someone basically broke into his new apartment, knew his real name, knew he was a Ghost and somehow enrolled him into a school the very same day he arrived in Japan.

"W-Wha?" Danny couldn't even form a complete sentence as he held the letter.

Now feeling extremely paranoid, Danny looked around the apartment some more as he balled up the letter in his fist.

He needs to get out of here-.

Danny shook his head.

"No, this person would just find me again." Danny muttered as the white hair wouldn't exactly help with him hiding.

Especially considering he didn't know how this person found him in the first place.

' _And this guy said my questions would be answered._ ' Danny thought back to the letter before sighing as he grabbed the backpack and brought out his back-up clothes, making some plans to wash the other pair out later. ' _So be patient huh?_ '

Danny wasn't so sure he could listen to that last one as he really wants to know who this CW was and why he-... Or she went through all of this trouble for him.

So he could humor this person for a bit.

Once he was dressed, Danny walked to the patio door and opened it to go on the small patio that each apartment had to look up at the stars.

' _Huh, the stars are clearer over here._ ' Danny thought as there wasn't much light pollution in this area of Japan like there was in Amity Park back home.

As he gazed at them, Danny allowed a smile to cross his face.

Before he died, he wanted to grow up and be an Astronaut.

The idea of space was just… Amazing.

He wanted to see as much of it as he could.

To explore the unknown and make huge discoveries.

But all of that was taken now that he was dead-.

Danny blinked as a thought came to him.

Considering he was dead, he didn't need to breathe. breathing is just done as a habit right now anyways, so if he could master how to fly he could just fly himself out there.

"I guess there's an upside after all-." Danny stopped talking when a rope went down from above his balcony causing him to blink. "The heck?"

That was when he saw two feet and a skirt climbing down and whoever it was looked to be stuck as he slowly approached the person with confusion evident on his face.

So of course right as he was close enough the person decided to kick, nailing him in the forehead. "Ow!" Danny cried out as the person stopped in surprise, clearly not expecting that.

Giving a slight glare, Danny rolled his eyes and cupped his hands together to help the person down onto the railing, only to blink.

It was that same girl from the hallway.

"Did you see?" Danny almost didn't hear this girl at all as he wasn't sure what she was talking about before remembering that she was wearing a skirt.

His face heating up a bit, Danny shook his head. "N-No." He said to her.

He was about to ask what she was doing on his patio when she spoke again. "Do you want to see?"

That question caused Danny's brain to malfunction as he wasn't expecting it before he blinked and she was gone.

The rope was still there and shaking, so he quickly ran to the side of his patio to see her safely on the ground running off.

"What was that about?" Danny asked rubbing his forehead where she kicked him. "Does she live above me or something?"

Deciding not to question it, Danny walked back into his apartment, closing and locking the door as he did so.

He needed to talk to Sam and Tucker.

* * *

"What?!" The two cried out as Danny had one of Tucker's PDA's in his hands after calling them.

"Yeah I'm in Japan and that happened." Danny said as he told them about the letter and the school uniform.

"Man I don't know whether to be amazed or a bit creeped out." Tucker commented with a frown, now happy that he gave Danny the PDA to keep in contact with them. "But still CW, who is that?"

"I think we all want to know that Tucker." Sam said looking worried. "Danny just say the word and we'll get there."

"Thanks Sam but I have it covered." Danny said to her with a smile. "Besides if you two head over here it would be a no brainer to my parents where I'm at-."

He stopped as he saw the two of them wince.

"... That bad?" Danny asked guiltily.

"Yeah, they've been going crazy trying to find you." Tucker said remembering how tired and ragged they looked. "Your Dad hasn't been his enthusiastic self and your Mom looked about ready to break down. Heck Jazz has withdrawn herself and us burying herself in her Psychology textbook."

Danny looked guilty as he should've expected him leaving to have a negative effect, but he couldn't bring himself to tell them that he was a Ghost.

"I'm a coward." Danny muttered.

"No you're not." Sam said a bit harshly. "Anyone would've done that in your shoes."

"Tch right." Danny said not believing that.

"So are you going to listen to this CW guy?" Tucker asked quickly changing the conversation causing Danny to give a grateful smile.

"Yeah, if I want to find out who he is I have to." Danny said looking at them. "I'm going to study up on the school though."

"Alright, hey call us tomorrow and let us know how it went." Sam said as Danny gave a nod before the two of them logged off, leaving Danny by himself.

* * *

The next morning, Danny was tugging on the new school uniform he had on his hand currently on the red tie before he gave it up as a lost cause.

Placing a hand in his pocket, Danny's eyes widened when he felt another piece of paper and he pulled it out and unfolded it to show a form for him.

It had almost everything, even a fake social security number and the name he was going by was Daniel Fantomu.

Danny felt his eye twitch as he could easily tell that the name Fantomu was another word for Phantom.

' _Well it could be worse._ ' Danny thought as he looked it over, now surprised as the form said that today was the first day of the new school year.

Just who was this guy?

Sighing as he folded the paper back up, Danny saw that he made it to the train station.

"Fantomu." Danny said with a frown as he looked up at the clouds while waiting for the train.

For some reason… It fit.

Feeling his tie come loose, Danny groaned and looked around before seeing a mirror on the wall so he walked towards it and looked in his reflection at the same time as another girl who had long brown hair with a pink flip in the bangs.

Both of them were surprised as they backed up. "Sorry." Danny said quickly as he looked at the girl and he had to say, she beat Paulina, the head cheerleader in Amity Park in the looks department and seemed to be wearing the female uniform from the school he was going to.

In return the girl was looking at him in surprise, never seeing pure white hair before. "Excuse me." She said politely trying not to stare.

"Um." Danny scratched the side of his face as he always had trouble talking with cute girls, Sam didn't count because he grew up with her, so he was always himself around her. Eventually he came to what he deemed a good response. "Ladies first."

The girl smiled in appreciation. "Thanks a lot."

' _Huh she seems nicer than Paulina as well._ ' Danny thought looking away as he was now annoyed by the tie. ' _Will I get in trouble if I burn this-?_ '

His line of thought was cut off when the girl from the other day walked right by him, wearing the same uniform as the brunette girl.

He looked her way in surprise as the train came to a stop before she threw her hand forward right as the doors opened, to anyone watching it would look like she opened it with some kind of technique like the force.

The girl gave him a triumphant smirk at his dumbfounded face as she happily walked on while the brunette girl got on through another door.

"What was that about?" Danny muttered before shaking his head as he quickly jumped in the train before the doors closed.

* * *

Danny walked up to his new classroom door and peeked in to see only other students talking with each other.

However all talking came to a stop when everyone saw Danny and he grew a little uncomfortable before they began whispering, but he could hear the words as clear as day.

"Who the heck is that?"

"I never seen him, I think I would've recognized white hair."

"Speaking of which, who dyes their hair that color?"

"Oh wow, a retirement home is missing their Grandpa."

"No, even an old man has more color than that, it's pure white like snow, hell he's pale as well."

"Must be emo."

"Hey think he has cuts under his sleeves?"

"Brr, why is it cold in here?"

Snickers followed as more comments were made.

Danny quickly backed away before he ran, not wanting to hear anything else as he made it outside near what looked like a Gym Building, panting not from exhaustion but from habit.

"I should've dyed it a different color." Danny said fingering his white locks but he sighed as it was too late now with first impressions.

But what scared him more was the fact that Sam and Tucker weren't there to back him up like they did in Casper High.

They always had his back and right now he was alone.

"They're just words." Danny muttered shaking his head. "They can't really do much considering my condition."

Standing up, Danny went to take a deep breath only to gasp as blue mist erupted from his mouth. "My breath?" He asked in confusion. "But it's eighty degrees out here-."

" **BEWARE!** " Danny yelped as he tripped over his own feet and landed on his back while in front of him was a glowing, blue skinned man who was short and plump dressed like a warehouse worker as he floated a few feet off the ground. " **I AM THE BOX GHOST! MASTER OF EVERYTHING THAT IS CARDBOARD AND SQUARE!** "

The 'Ghost' raised his hands as boxes flew from inside of the gym and were in the air glowing as he gave an evil smirk.

" **AND NOW IT IS TIME TO SEAL YOUR DOOM!** "

Danny scrambled to his feet as the boxes shot at him before he instinctively turned intangible, surprising the Box Ghost as the boxes shot through him.

Turning tangible, Danny scrambled to his feet as the Box Ghost stared at him. "What?" Danny asked as the Ghost seemed wary at him.

" **AH, ANOTHER GHOST!** " The Box Ghost proclaimed and Danny quickly reacted by lunging forward and grabbing the Box Ghost by the front of his overalls, placing a hand over his mouth.

"Keep it down loudmouth!" Danny hissed looking around to see if anyone overheard, which was a miracle in itself that no one did. "If I remove my hand will you talk normally?"

The Box Ghost nodded as Danny let go. "Was that really necessary?" He asked flying back a bit from Danny.

"Was your shouting or attacking me necessary?" Danny responded sarcastically. "Who are you?"

" **I AM THE BOX GHOST-.** "

"I got that." Danny snapped in annoyance at the yelling while a bit fearful as this was a bonafide Ghost, much like he was. "But what are you doing here?!"

"I am here to take over the world with my cardboard boxes of doom!" The Box Ghost declared in a normal tone.

Danny just stared a bit. "Let me get this straight." He said after a minute or so of staring. "You're evil and your plan is to use boxes to make people surrender?"

The Box Ghost laughed, not hearing the incredulity in Danny's tone. "And the occasional bubble wrap to strike fear!" He said before hearing a smacking tone as Danny's palm met his face.

' _Okay this is just idiotic._ ' Danny thought wondering how to get him to leave before an idea overcame him.

This Ghost was very dramatic, so to beat him maybe he had to be dramatic as well?

Giving a cough, Danny gave the most menacing glare he could as the Box Ghost flew back in cowardice at the look nearly making Danny lose focus as he tried to keep his lip from twitching into a smirk. "Listen well Box Ghost, this domain is under my protection." He said hoping this would work as he spread his arms out looking like he was protecting something. "You come here again and you'll have to deal with-."

He paused as he was trying to come up with a name quickly before smirking.

"The Phantom." He said his eyes glowing.

The Box Ghost tried to glare but Danny narrowed his eyes scaring him a bit. "Very well, I shall retreat for now." He declared before waving his hand. " **BEWARE!** "

With that said, the Box Ghost flew off quickly.

"... That worked?" Danny asked not expecting that before sighing. "Thank God no one was around."

But what he didn't know was that his little interaction with the Box Ghost was seen by someone.

* * *

Danny was back in the classroom, fidgeting a bit as some people were still staring as he was now sitting at a desk that had his 'name' on it.

' _Just ignore the stares and they'll stop._ ' Danny thought as he opened his bag to pull a notebook and mechanical pencil out before feeling someone poke his back.

Turning, he saw another student who had the same hair and eye color that he did when he was alive. "My bad, think you can lend me some extra pencil lead?" He asked not even glancing at the white hair.

Danny blinked. "Oh sure." He said reaching into his bag.

"What Junior High School did you come from?" The teen asked as Danny found the pencil lead.

"Amity High." Danny said handing it back him. "It's in Illinois."

"Wow, you really came from far away didn't you?" The teen asked in surprise.

"Yeah." Danny said handing him the extra lead.

"Hey thanks, I don't really know anyone from here either so it's nice to meet you." The teen grinned. "I'm lady-killer Makoto Isshiki."

"Danny Fen-er Fantomu." Danny nearly said Fenton, but thankfully Makoto didn't notice the slip-up. "Nice to meet you."

This Makoto really reminded him about Tucker, especially with introducing himself as a lady-killer.

"So what do you think about the girls?" Makoto asked making Danny blink as Makoto eyed some girls a few seats away, Danny following his gaze. "Quite the collection of hotties don't you think? Not too bad if you ask me."

Danny kept quiet even though it was true.

Man Tucker would be jealous if he could see Danny now.

"Uh yeah, I guess that's one way to say it." Danny said to him before he blinked.

He saw the same brunette from the train station who didn't seem to notice him yet.

"Oh so you like Nibutani?" Makoto had a smirk. "Nice eye."

"Nibutani?" Danny gave him a curious look now.

"Yeah Shinka Nibutani, she's got my vote for hottest girl in class." Makoto said to him.

"No arguments there." Danny muttered before blinking as he turned to see that same purple haired girl who lived in the same apartment complex standing at his desk. "Uh… Can I help you?"

"So our paths have finally crossed at last." The girl said in a serious tone before crying out in pain as her hand covered her injured eye. "My eye. My eye is resonating."

"You know her?" Makoto asked in confusion at what he was seeing.

"I only met her yesterday, she lives in the same apartment complex as me." Danny quickly told him as the girl continued.

"How many months, no years since I searched for you." The girl said keeping a hand over her injured eye.

"Wha?" Danny asked not getting it as Makoto quickly stood up.

"She's confessing to you, I'm so jealous."

"Somehow, I'm not so sure that's what it is." Danny said as everyone was watching the spectacle.

"My eye." The girl was now hunched over a hand over her bandaged eye. "My eye."

Danny felt his own eye twitch as he was wondering what was happening and he swore he heard some people mutter 'Chuunibyou'.

The hell was a Chuunibyou?

But now everyone was staring at Danny who blinked before groaning as he realized he was basically the one who was elected to take the girl to the Nurse's.

* * *

"Ah here we go." Danny muttered as he found the eyedrops in the lowest shelf considering the Nurse wasn't in the office for some odd reason. "Well you should be fine with a couple drops of this."

The girl was calmly tapping her feet as she was sitting down while Danny approached her with the eyedrops.

"We only have a bit before the Entrance Ceremony, so we should hurry." Danny said handing her the eyedrops before pausing. "So any chance you want to tell my why you were on my balcony last night?"

"This cursed eye, it resonated." The girl said gesturing to her covered eye as Danny gave her a weird look. "You and I have known each other since ancient times long past. The moment I saw you, the Eye of the Wicked Lord revealed the tale of our karmic fate. That is why I sought you out."

Now Danny was wondering if she hit her head rather than injured her eye as she seemed to taste the eyedrop before making a disgusted face.

"This flavor, it must be the work of the dark organization." The girl said while Danny sighed.

"Or it could be the fact that you're not supposed to drink that." He said taking the bottle.

"Wait, we need to seal it for our safety." The girl said trying to get the bottle back as Danny easily held her at arm's length by placing a hand over her head. "The Eye of the Wicked Lord requires a sacred heart to suppress the powers of darkness, holy water affects me just as it does of one of your kind Phantom."

"And I think you're a bit touched in-." Danny's voice died out as he realized what she called him. "What? What did you just say?"

"You are Phantom the defeater of the Box Ghost." The girl said making Danny freak out.

"How do you know about that?!"

"The Eye of the Wicked Lord has the power to see through all illusions, even yours."

Danny stared before backing up. ' _Well I'm a Ghost, so a magic eye isn't that too far-fetched._ '

"Okay, then what's my real name?" Danny asked cautiously to test the theory.

"Danny Fantomu." The girl said thus proving that she didn't have a magic eye.

"Wrong." Danny deadpanned now calling himself an idiot for even falling for that for a few seconds. "So how did you really find out?"

"The eye knows all things. Past. Future. Present."

Okay, Danny had to give her credit for sticking with her story.

"Look just tell me how you found out!" Danny snapped as he didn't want anyone else finding out.

"I see all."

Danny briefly toyed with the idea of possessing her to see her memory of how she found out and then messing with it so she wouldn't remember, before deciding he might do more harm than good as he sighed.

"Fine don't tell me but you have to keep it a secret." Danny told her.

"Of course, the laws beyond distortion of the illusory boundary lines-."

"What laws?!" Danny asked her with a glare. "I meant about my condition! No one must know!"

"Why not?" The girl tilted her head as she crossed her arms. "It's really cool."

The temperature got cold as Danny glared. "Cool? This isn't cool, this is a nightmare!" He told her as he pointed at himself. "I would give anything to be normal and alive again."

"I think I get it." Danny sighed in relief before she continued. "You're hiding in plain sight to increase your abilities."

"What?!" Danny gave her a look before wondering why he was even arguing with her. "Look to everyone else I'm normal, just like Makoto, just like those kids and like you, no powers."

"Wrong, I possess the Eye of the Wicked Lord!" The girl declared in response to Danny calling her normal.

"I'm a Ghost and even I don't believe in this Wicked Lord." Danny said wondering how he was the Ghost and she was the weird one. "It doesn't exist."

Then Danny blinked as he realized he just sounded like Jazz when she declares that Ghosts don't exist.

"It does exist." The girl muttered softly as Danny felt a little guilty for snapping like that.

' _Maybe there's a reason she's like this?_ ' He thought as he remembered hearing people call her a Chuunibyou.

He'll have to find out what that was to better understand this situation.

"Do you want to see? I can show you." The girl said looking deadly serious. "Do you want to see my eye?"

"Alright, go ahead." Danny said crossing his arms as he decided to humor her.

The girl stood up and walked forward, a hand over the eyepatch as she pulled it up causing Danny's eyes to widen as it was glowing a bright yellow color.

' _N-No way._ ' Danny thought at seeing this.

She actually did have a magic eye?!

How was that-.

Then she tripped and the 'eye' turned out to be a contact lens that fell out.

It got silent as Danny thought he felt wind blow through the room as his own eye twitch.

He fell for it again? Damn he was gullible.

… Oh right, the entrance ceremony.

"Here." Danny opened the eyedrops and went to get this done with.

"No, it's entering." The girl cried out as he made a few drops land on her eye. "It's inside me!"

"I swear you're talking like that on purpose." Danny deadpanned as this had to be the strangest morning of his life and he lived with parents whose antics literally brought food to life. "Now hold still!"

The girl cried out again as he finished applying the eyedrops. "Afterimages."

"There, now we go our separate ways and never speak again." Danny said to her. "None of what we talked about leaves this room."

"You already saw my Wicked Eye, the unbreakable pact between our souls is complete." The girl told him seriously. "We are kindred spirits of the shadows, our souls are bounded by darkness."

"If you say so." Danny said dubiously as he turned to leave. "Well not that this conversation has been awkward or anything but I'm heading back to class, see ya."

* * *

Danny sighed as the school day ended and he was packing his bag. ' _Still, what are the odds of someone like that girl discovering what I was on the first day?_ ' He thought as his mind flashed back to them meeting in the apartment building the day before. 'And why is she like that?'

"Hey Fantomu-San, you heading straight home?" Makoto tapped his back. "Me and the others were talking about getting a bite to eat. Would you like to come with us maybe?"

"Come with you-." Danny blinked. "Fantomu-San?"

"Oh right you're from America, we have honorifics that people use around here." Makoto said with a smile. "It's impolite not to use them unless you're really close friends with the person."

"Huh." Danny said a bit relieved that someone told him that and made a mental note to look up the honorifics. "Uh sure Mak-er-Isshiki-San."

Makoto smiled a bit before chuckling. "I mean unless you have plans with Takanashi."

"... Who?"

"The cutie you took to the Nurse's office." Makoto explained pointing at the purple haired girl causing Danny to blink. "That's Rikka Takanashi, did you two lovebirds promise to walk home together."

"No, there's nothing going on between us." Danny said a bit harshly as he had to deal with that at home when people said that type of stuff about him and Sam.

Makoto looked surprised by the sudden harsh tone. "Don't tell me, are you into dudes?" He asked causing Danny's face to change to one of incredulity. "No judgement."

"I'm not, I just don't want to hear about that type of rumor again." Danny said making Makoto blink in confusion. "I have a girl who was a friend at home and people always made rumors about us when we were just friends."

"Ah, sorry." Makoto said a bit sheepishly before someone called him. "Just a sec, you ready to head out?"

"Uh." Danny wasn't sure what to say before the teacher called his name as the purple haired girl, Rikka, was next to her.

"A moment please."

Danny winced hoping that Rikka didn't say anything about what he was as he approached the teacher. "Yes ma'am?"

"It seems she lost her wallet." The Teacher said making Rikka look down. "Takanashi just moved here like you did, so she doesn't know the area well. Fantomu, why don't the two of you walk home together?"

"Wha?!" Danny wasn't really expecting that as he looked from Rikka to the teacher. "Hold on, why do I have to do this?"

"You two just happen to live close together so that makes it perfect." The teacher said handing him a note showing that Rikka did indeed live right above him.

"That explains it then." Danny muttered as the teacher smiled.

"I'm counting on you." She said leaving the room as Rikka looked at Danny expectantly.

* * *

Both of them were waiting at the train station as Danny was looking at her address again. "So how long have you lived there?" He asked a bit surprised that she was new to the area.

"The day before yesterday, Toka Takanashi is my big sister." Rikka explained to him causing Danny to nod as he winced, being reminded painfully of his big sister.

"That explains it." Danny muttered. "So your big sister is taking you in?"

' _What about her parents?_ ' Danny thought before Rikka continued.

"That's just a cover story, the real truth is that Toka is a sorceress for the invisible boundary line investigation bureau. My enemy." Rikka said causing Danny to raise a brow.

"And you just lost me."

"When she awakens nothing can contain her power, not even the eye of the wicked lord." Rikka said as Danny sighed. "So scary."

' _And people say I was weird for being the son of Ghost Hunters._ ' Danny shook his head.

"If she puts up with you all the time she must have the patience of a god." Danny muttered as he shook his head.

"I need your help Phantom-San, with the two of us we can obliterate the Bureau and find the invisible boundary lines for sure." Rikka said as Danny twitched before looking around to see that no one was nearby to hear what she called him.

"Will you stop calling me that?" Danny muttered as he wondered how she even knew that considering the only person he told was the Box Ghost-.

Wait… Was she outside the Gym when he did that?

' _Of course, no wonder she knows that name._ ' Danny mentally groaned before Rikka stood up.

"You just wait right here, I've thought of a new technique." Rikka said as she took off running before Danny saw that she had roller skates in her shoes and took off on them as she began to declare something. "The Absolute Fiery Judgement of Lucifer!"

Danny just stared. ' _Is this how Jazz feels whenever she hears Mom and Dad talk about Ghosts?_ '

"Well then?" Rikka turned as a strand of hair was sticking straight up on her forehead, moving a bit from her actions.

"I can't believe you act like this in public." Danny commented with a bored look. "And Roller Shoes, really?"

"They provide extra mobility." Rikka said skating back. "Also when I come in enemy fire, clang clang."

She began making sound effects as she skated further out causing people to give her weird looks before she came to a stop, kicking dust up as she fell over like she was injured.

"You got two or three of my ribs, you can do that cool right?"

"... I don't even-. What were you?" Danny wasn't sure what to say now as the train showed up. "Come on let's go."

It was a long train ride as she was going on and on about various stuff that she said she could see with her 'magic' eye as Danny looked bored and when they got off the train, Rikka was hanging off of Danny's bag as he walked, allowing her to get pulled on her skates.

"Sunset already?" Danny mused as they walked.

"Takanashi-Chan." The landlord came out towards them. "There are a lot of packages waiting for you to be taken in."

"Packages?" Danny asked as Rikka calmly walked in and he sighed, following before seeing that the stairs were nearly blocked with a lot of boxes as the landlord left to go outside. "Oh you have to be kidding me. All of these are yours?"

"The Bureau's interference has caused me to be late coming home, I was supposed to be here by three o'clock." Rikka explained causing Danny to groan.

"Now you tell me-." Danny gasped as the same sensation from earlier flowed through. "What-?"

" **AHA!** " The Box Ghost flew out causing Rikka and Danny to jump. " **ALL OF THESE BOXES ARE NOW MINE!** "

"Oh it's just you." Danny deadpanned as Rikka got ready.

"Flee Box Ghost, for the Eye of the Wicked Lord does not take kindly to your actions." Rikka demanded as the Box Ghost just gave her a confused look, most likely wondering what she just said.

"She means leave before we hurt you." Danny translated although he had a feeling it would be him more than her as it was a long day.

" **AS IF YOU CAN HURT THE BOX GHOST!** " He declared his hands glowing.

Rikka just calmly opened a box, ignoring the Box Ghost who glared at her before she brought out what looked to be a normal pink umbrella.

She then just pointed it at the Box Ghost as it opened up, hitting him. "Schwarzsechs Shield!" Rikka called out.

"Ow, hey that hurt." The Box Ghost complained, not shouting anymore.

Danny just did a face palm as she did the same thing after struggling to reset the Umbrella before the Box Ghost began to telepathically lift the boxes his eyes glowing.

Without thinking, Danny grabbed Rikka and turned intangible as the boxes shot through them. "This unique ability really makes my eye resonate." Rikka muttered before grimacing. "As well as my stomach."

"Yeah sorry about that." Danny said understanding that last part as intangibility was weird the first time.

Letting go of her, Danny shot forward doing a roundhouse kick as the Box Ghost flew and hit the wall, causing some small cracks as he shook his head a little dazed.

Danny landed on his feet with a smirk as he was actually enjoying himself.

All of the built up anger this last month was being let out and he smirked. "Hey Boxy." He said catching his attention as Danny cracked his knuckles. "Here's some misplaced aggression."

Outside a lot of crashes could be heard as the Box Ghost screamed, with some stuff being knocked over, the sound of glass breaking and even a cat yowling before the Box Ghost shot out with torn overalls screaming.

" **YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE LAST OF ME!** " The Box Ghost declared as he flew off. " **BEWARE!** "

"Geez." Danny muttered as he felt calmer before looking at Rikka who gripped her Umbrella tightly.

"We should go after him so he doesn't report back to the bureau-." She began only for Danny to effortlessly pick up a box and deposit it into her hand causing her to stumble.

"No, you're taking that up to your floor now." Danny said causing her to hang her had like he just kicked her as she slowly walked up the stairs.

Danny frowned as she was struggling before seeing all of the other boxes and he sighed, his conscience kicking in. "Alright, fine then." He said beginning to help her.

It took a bit before they got all of the boxes up there, the sun was already down as Danny looked around the apartment above his own.

"Thank you, I am eternally grateful." Rikka said with a short bow.

"It's no trouble." Danny said not really used to that before he noticed something. "Hey, where's your sister?"

"She always comes home late." Rikka answered and Danny thought he could detect a hint of sadness in her tone.

' _Is she always alone?_ ' Danny thought remembering how she spoke about a pact of some sort inside of the School Infirmary and how she seemed sad when he would ignore her. ' _Come to think about it, she did just move here so she doesn't have any friends._ '

… Did she have any friends before moving here?

Checking the time with Tucker's PDA, Danny saw that it was seven at night.

Looking from the PDA to Rikka, Danny sighed. "Come on." He said walking out of the apartment as Rikka gave him a surprised look before following after closing the door.

* * *

"I know it's not much but here." Danny said as they were in a local restaurant with a plate of curry.

He needed to go shopping when he could.

"Thank you." Rikka said snapping her chopsticks apart as she ate a bit before blinking. "Phantom-San, don't you need to replenish your energy?"

"Danny." Danny interjected not wanting to be called Phantom. "And I don't need to eat."

"But you should keep up appearances." Rikka said in her own way. "That way the Bureau won't be able to find you."

Danny raised a brow before blinking.

Yeah, it would be weird if he wasn't seen eating despite not needing to.

Giving a sigh, Danny broke apart his chopsticks to eat only to frown as he wasn't able to hold them right.

Danny's frown deepened as he tried only to drop one chopstick.

"Like this." Rikka said showing how she was holding hers. "The Wicked Eye told me you were having trouble."

"I think anyone would be able to." Danny deadpanned, but he followed how she did it. "... Thanks."

"It is no problem, Phantom-San."

"Danny!"

* * *

Danny frowned as he was on the PDA late that night with the word Chuunibyou typed in… After a few misspells he got the word right.

It was basically called Middle School Second Year Syndrome and it ranged from people being a Know-It-All adult looking down at real ones or to people who believe they have special powers.

' _Does this make Jazz a Chuunibyou?_ ' Danny thought as the first one fit his sister to a T.

But he sighed as Rikka appeared to have this… Was it a disease? Disorder? It said that people grow out of it as they grow up so it couldn't be.

Putting the PDA down, Danny looked up at his ceiling knowing that Rikka was above him along with her sister as he thought about how happy she was when he chose to hang out with her after helping with the boxes.

' _All she needs is a friend._ ' Danny thought thinking back to how he had Sam and Tucker while she didn't seem to have anyone. ' _And she does know about my condition._ '

Heck, she hasn't shown even the slightest hint of fear, even Tucker showed some fear when he turned intangible for the first time and Sam did when he yelled.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to be her friend." Danny decided, even though he had the slight feeling that Rikka might not leave him alone, even if he tried not to be after today.

 **To Be Continued…**

 **Yes a Chuunibyou and Danny Phantom crossover… I've watched both shows but I was surprised by the lack of Chuunibyou fanfics, so I wanted to change that and hopefully other people will start typing more Chuunibyou fanfics because there is so much potential with them.**

 **And I know I essentially just replaced Yuuta with Danny in this fic, but I think Danny would fit better in his role in the long run, besides it's going to be fun to type out how the Chuunibyou characters would react to someone with actual powers.**

 **Hopefully I typed Rikka well when she wasn't saying her 'canon' lines and I hope everyone enjoyed the interaction with the Box Ghost as well.**

 **There will be more to come and I will be going back to some of my old stories soon.**

 **This is Spidey Signing Out!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Hunting

_**Chapter 02: The Hunting**_

Danny yawned as he ate a bowl of cereal. It seemed to be another normal day inside of the Fenton Household.

That was when a book slammed across from him making him jump as a sixteen year old girl with orange hair wearing a black shirt sat down with a glare.

"Rough night?" Danny asked with a small glare at her for scaring him.

"Pretty much, I have a test today, Mom and Dad are still being Ghost Hunting Freaks and I'm way behind on my studying of the Human Mind." Jazz said gesturing to her book as Danny grabbed it to look at it.

"Psychology for the Suppressed Minds, Jazz don't you think you're doing a little too much?" Danny asked with a raised brow before Jazz snatched the book back.

"There's no such thing as a little too much." Jazz said to her little brother. "You on the other hand aren't doing enough."

Danny blinked. "Hey what's that supposed to mean-?" He stopped when Jazz pulled out a paper he threw away the other day showing a D with a raised brow. "What, were you digging through my trash?"

"It was never in the trash, it was next to it." Jazz deadpanned as she was originally picking it up to throw away but she was glad she didn't. "Mom and Dad are going to be disappointed if they see it."

"Well sue me for not being a genius." Danny muttered as he looked away in annoyance.

"Danny you're smart-." Jazz said as she realized she might've made it a bit worse.

"Right smart, look at me the C-D student from a family of geniuses." Danny said sarcastically waving his hands a bit in a 'look at me' fashion. "Mom got A's. You make A's, heck Dad makes solid B's. Me? I'm the failure."

"I could help you study." Jazz offered as Danny looked away before hearing something heavy being dropped in the basement.

"What are they doing?" Danny muttered as Jazz scoffed.

"They're building a 'Ghost Portal'." Jazz said finger-quoting it as Danny looked interested.

"Wait really?"

"Yeah but it won't work." Jazz said before her watch beeped. "I need to go, see you at school and remember my offer to help you study is out there if you want to."

"Tch right." Danny muttered as she left before he picked up his now empty bowl and went to the sink.

Only when he turned on the water started to blast him causing him to cry out as his vision was swimming.

* * *

Danny blinked as his whole face and chest was now wet. "The heck?" He muttered sitting up before looking to the side to see Rikka with some sort of mechanical squirt bottle. "Figures the one time I force myself to sleep."

"You've returned from the land of dreams." Rikka said as Danny frowned.

"What the heck is that thing and how did you get in here?" Danny asked as Rikka stood up in a pose.

"Heinrich Wasser!" She declared pressing the button as Danny was sprayed again, eliciting a 'hey' before it stopped. "The pressure in the magic chamber is decreasing, please stand by as I increase the energy replenishment to 120%."

"Okay so it's a mechanical water pump and how did you get in here?" Danny asked squeezing the water out of his shirt.

It's been a week since he met Rikka and he was beginning to get used to her weird antics.

"The Bureau attempted to break in as I intervened." Rikka said as Danny raised a brow before feeling a cold chill as wind went through his wet shirt and hair causing him to look at the open window with a rope in front of it.

"So basically you broke in here because I didn't lock the window." Danny translated as he swung his legs off the bed to see a new bandage on Rikka. "Hey what happened to your forehead?"

"My forehead?" Rikka reached up and touched the band-aid before her eyes widened with a gasp. "Last night, I found myself locked in battle with-... No I think the less you know, the better off you are."

"Something tells me I don't want to know." Danny sighed as something jumped into his lap and he looked down to see a gray and white car wearing a pink sweater with wings and what looked like a green snake taped as a tail. "A cat?"

The cat meowed as Rikka copied it.

Danny felt his eye twitched as he left to get it some milk while Rikka decided to clean up the mess she made in his bed while he heard the small explanation. "Chimera? What like that monster from Greek Mythology?" He asked considering that would explain its… Costume.

"Indeed, last night I was searching for the invisible boundary lines when suddenly a ferocious beast appeared before me." Rikka said as the cat lapped up the milk. "So I caught him."

"Huh so you plan on keeping him?" Danny asked a bit worried for the cat due to her unique personality. "Having a pet is a huge responsibility."

"Yes he will become my loyal familiar. As a creature born of darkness, Chimera have the ability to locate invisible boundary lines." Rikka said as Danny turned back to the cat who meowed at him. "But there seems to be a serious problem?"

"Like what?" Danny asked petting the cat as he frowned.

Why wasn't this cat scared of him? Animals are fearful of Ghosts.

"Chimera's magical powers cause excessive reactions in the Priestess of the Boundary Line Bureau." Rikka said crossing her arms.

Danny blinked as he processed that before he raised a brow. "So basically your big sister is allergic to cats." He summarized as he was beginning to learn this weird language that Rikka speaks.

"Therefore I must ask you, my most trusted comrade Phantom-San to look after Chimera." Rikka said standing up.

Danny just stared. "First off, don't call me Phantom. And do I look like a sad lonely guy in need of a cat?" He asked before pausing as he never did have a pet before.

The experiments that his parents did at home made it too dangerous for any of them to have any pets.

And he wasn't really a fan of dogs considering one peed on him during Christmas at one year.

Looking back at the Cat as it looked at him while sitting with its tail swishing, Danny glanced up at Rikka who had a sad look causing him to groan. "I guess we can have a trial run." He decided making her light up. "But you're helping to pay for the food and cat box."

"It will be done Phantom-San."

"Danny." Danny said automatically as he sighed. ' _I'm beginning to wonder if she'll ever call me that._ '

He hasn't really told Sam and Tucker about Rikka because well that would be a weird conversation in itself, neither has he told Rikka about Sam and Tucker because he was kind of scared on what she would say about them, considering she thought her own sister was a Priestess out to get her.

"Say, where are your parents?" Rikka asked after they left the apartment as she's been curious about that for awhile.

"I ran away from home." Danny said surprising her.

"Are they with the Bureau?"

"Uh… I guess you can say that." Danny said looking away.

He didn't want to talk about them or try to explain how he was afraid they would experiment on him considering he was now a Ghost.

Danny stopped as he gasped, seeing the blue mist come again.

Rikka saw that too before frowning. "My eye is resonating, there's another spirit nearby."

"Don't pretend you didn't see my Ghost Sense." Danny deadpanned as he quickly found out what that was after two more visits from the Box Ghost. "I swear if it's him again."

But then he stopped.

There were no shouts of beware.

No boxes floating.

"Okay now I'm worried." Danny muttered before seeing the time. "Shoot, come on we need to hurry before we miss the train."

Unknown to him, a mechanical figure was watching him through a pair of Binoculars. "Hm, fresh Ghost but a rare species… Perfect for my hunt."

* * *

Danny was barely listening as he was writing something on the chalkboard with Shinka Nibutani talking to the class.

Apparently Makoto got the 'bright' idea that Danny would make a good addition to the student council and got him on there without asking him first… Although to Makoto's credit he was actually joking around when he began endorsing Danny, but it actually got him elected.

So much for laying low.

Giving a yawn as he finished his job as part of the student council with Nibutani giving the daily news like who the new student librarian was, Danny walked back to his seat in time for Makoto to speak up. "Hey nice job, Student Council is pretty glamorous am I right?"

"I guess so, but I don't think it's for me." Danny said with a shake of his head. "It would probably be Tucker's thing."

Makoto raised a brow before thinking that Tucker might be one of his American friends. "Well have you decided who you're voting for? I'm trying to start up a tally."

"Voting?" Danny turned to him in confusion. "Voting for what? I thought Nibutani was the Class President already."

"For the cutest girl in class election." Makoto whispered to avoid any of the girls overhearing. "Don't tell my no one told you, the guys are holding a poll for the number one hottie."

"Whatever it is leave me out of it." Danny said already seeing what could happen if the girls find out about this. "I want nothing to do with it."

"Oh come on Fantomu-San it'll be fun." Makoto said causing Danny to roll his eyes.

"I mean it Isshiki-San." Danny said as Makoto sighed.

"Fine it's your loss." Makoto said not pushing the issue.

"Hey Fantomu-San." Danny jumped as he turned to see Nibutani who snuck up on them as Makoto was a bit pale hoping she didn't overhear. "Wanna meet up during lunch time?"

"Lunch time?" Danny asked in confusion.

"Remember? The teacher asked for us to check the utensils in the Nurse's Office." Nibutani said with a smile as Danny blinked before remembering.

"Oh right." Danny said with a shrug. "I'll see you there."

"Great." As Nibutani left, Makoto elbowed Danny slyly.

"And just so you know, Nibutani is currently in first place of the vote." Makoto said making Danny roll his eyes. "And you'll be alone with her during lunch-."

"Nothing is going to happen." Danny told him as he wasn't interested in the idea of a girlfriend.

Sure he might've if he met Nibutani while being alive, but with being a Ghost he couldn't really risk it.

Besides it would basically be Necrophilia for any girl dating him.

"Man you need to liven up more." Makoto commented before Danny tensed as a cold chill overcame him. "Hey you alright Fantomu-San?"

"I'm fine." Danny said seeing the blue mist as he spoke.

Thankfully, Makoto didn't see it as he was looking at the other girls before Danny raised his hand. "Uh can I use the restroom?" He asked as the teacher blinked before allowing it.

Making it outside, Danny looked around cautiously.

Something keeps setting off his Ghost Sense and it wasn't the Box Ghost because he would've been yelling by now.

"Just who is it?" Danny muttered before turning intangible and jumping through the ceiling, making it to the roof as he landed.

That was when something grabbed him by his neck from behind and threw him across the rooftop.

Rolling around, Danny managed to push himself up in time to see a mechanical being with green fire erupting from the head in the shape of a mohawk as the being wore a skin tight black leotard suit.

"Hello prey." The being said with a victorious smile.

"Prey?" Danny asked in confusion as he got ready. "Listen Mecha, I don't know who you are but I'm busy, so can we just skip this?"

"You don't know me huh? I am Skulker the Greatest Hunter of the Ghost Zone." The Mechanical Ghost introduced himself. "I travel between both the human world and the Ghost Zone hunting rare species just as yourself."

"Do I look like an animal?" Danny asked a bit creeped out.

"All creatures are animals, human, ghosts, fish, dog." Skulker held out his gauntlet as a blade shot out. "It's just a matter of hunting them."

Danny felt like he would probably go pale if he had any color to him as he backed up. "I'm sure we can talk about this." He said a bit nervously.

"No, no we can't." Skulker lunged at him as Danny jumped back, accidently jumping off of the roof as he landed on the side of the building.

Waving his arms in a circle to try and get balance, Danny was nearly skewered as he dove to the side, walking on the wall as easily as the ground. "This will take some getting used to." He muttered as Skulker was using some sort of jetpack to fly in front of him.

"Too bad you won't have the chance, whelp!" Skulker declared flying right at him as Danny jumped back in time for the blade to go through the wall.

As that was happening, Danny quickly jumped down and slammed his elbow into the gauntlet, snapping the blade completely off as it was stuck in the wall.

' _Whoa. D-Did I do that?_ ' Danny thought in surprise before Skulker grabbed his foot and spun him around, letting go as he was sent into a tree, a birds nest landing in his hair with the bird flying off.

"Ow." Danny muttered in pain before he grabbed the Bird's nest as Skulker was flying at him, this time a shoulder mounted gun came out.

"Any last words?" Skulker asked a red dot aimed at Danny's forehead.

"... The Game." Danny said making Skulker blink.

"What?" Skulker asked as he thought those were some weird last words.

"The Game, therefore you lost The Game." Danny said practically bullshitting his way through this.

"I haven't lost no Game." Skulker said not understanding what Danny was talking about.

"Did you think The Game?" Danny asked as Skulker cautiously nodded. "Then you lost the Game."

"I-. What-?That makes no sense." Skulker stopped when the Birds nest smacked into his face as Danny quickly phased into the ground.

Throwing the nest off of him, Skulker scowled at the spot where Danny was before said Ghost Boy shot out of the ground delivering an uppercut sending Skulker flying up.

Skulker righted himself before his wrist started to beep and he looked at it before frowning.

"Very well you get to keep your pelt for another day Whelp, but I will return to finish the job." Skulker said as he took off.

"What the heck was that about?" Danny muttered before hearing the bell ring. "Oh crap!"

* * *

Danny muttered to himself in English as he was counting the glasses now during lunch time as Nibutani was writing the amount down.

Thankfully he didn't get into too much trouble so he only got a warning, although the teacher did ask why he had straw in his hair, he couldn't really give an answer.

"Alright, twelve total." Danny said counting them.

"Twelve." Nibutani said writing it down on the clipboard. "Okay, well at least the boring part is over."

"Wasn't really that boring." Danny commented as he went to pick it up when his arm went intangible.

Luckily the intangibility disappeared right as soon as it appeared as he barely caught the glasses before they hit the ground.

"Uh maybe I should take those." Nibutani said as she saw them nearly hit the ground.

"S-Sure." Danny said not trusting himself at the moment as she took them.

"So are you enjoying being on the student council so far?"

"Well I can't really say for sure yet considering I did just start." Danny said rubbing his head. "But so far it seems fine."

"If you have any questions just ask me." Nibutani told him with a kind smile. "I'm sure I forgot to tell you something, I'm pretty absent-minded."

"You don't seem absent-minded." Danny said as he remembered how air headed Paulina was compared to her.

Come to think of it, why did he have a crush on her considering how shallow the girl was?

"Yeah, I have to try really hard to keep up appearances." Nibutani said giving a slight laugh. "I am the class president after all."

"Huh, I wouldn't have guessed." Danny said finding that a little hard to believe, but hey people wear masks all the time to hide some stuff.

… Like how he was doing right now to be normal, in the end it was just a facade.

"So you've been the Class President for a while?" Danny asked now curious.

"Well only because no one else wanted to do it, you're pretty experienced yourself aren't you?" Nibutani looked at him expectantly.

"Nope, I was kind of a loner in my old school with my two best friends." Danny said giving a laugh. "We weren't that popular so there was no way we would've made Student Council. Besides I'm just an ordinary guy."

"Really, an ordinary guy doesn't dye their hair like that." Nibutani said with a kind smile. "I have to say though it works for you."

"Uh thanks but this is natural." Danny said not expecting that as Nibutani blinked in surprise.

"Wait, that's your natural hair color?"

"Yeah." Danny said considering it was now. "Was there anything else on the list?"

Nibutani gave a small start before checking. "No, we should be done."

"Well alright-." Danny closed the cabinet door only to see a life-like anatomy doll staring at him causing him to scream and punch out.

The head shot off right as his fist connected causing it to hit the wall, embedding itself on there.

Nibutani looked surprised by the how strong the punch was as Danny was on his butt before the anatomy doll was moved to show Rikka behind it wearing a lab coat. "Aw geez, you really scared me."

"I scared you?!" Danny was back on his feet giving a glare because that did freak him out a bit. "How the hell did you get there when the entrance is on the other side of the room?! We were standing here the whole time!"

There was a chance if he was still alive his heart would've given out from the jump scare there.

"Takanashi-Chan?" Nibutani asked in surprise.

"Have you come to challenge me to battle?" Rikka asked getting into a pose as Nibutani looked extremely lost.

"Don't ask, I haven't figured her out yet." Danny deadpanned as he shook his head before Rikka approached one of the cabinets.

"A medicine like this at our school? It seems that the bureaus influence is getting stronger right under our noses." Rikka said with a frown. "Is nowhere safe from their grasp-?"

"Takanashi-San, you aren't making any sense at the moment, now please take the lab coat off so we can put it up." Danny said to her.

"Take it off?" Rikka asked in surprise.

"Yes, take it off immediately-." Danny began only to blink because Rikka was on the ground with the coat hanging off of one shoulder while she held a bottle of medicine, slowly tracing her finger around the cap.

"D-Do you want me to take it off slowly?"

Danny felt a headache coming. "Takanashi-San, first the eyedrops and now this? You're doing this on purpose aren't you?" He asked at the innuendos coming from her. "And please stop touching the medicine like that."

Rikka stood up. "Unfortunately Chimera doesn't have enough supplements to maintain his form in the human realm-."

"I get it Takanashi-San, we'll buy your cat some cat food after school." Danny said rubbing his temple.

"It's not Takanashi, it's Rikka." Rikka said sadly.

"Call my by my name instead of that nickname and I'll call you by your name." Danny returned with a smirk. "Turnabout is fairplay."

"Nickname? Are you two dating or something?" Nibutani asked as Danny groaned considering people have been asking that all week with how they interacted.

"Why do people always ask that when I'm friends with a girl? Can't a guy have a platonic friendship with a girl?" Danny asked looking up as if speaking to the heavens.

"Oh sorry." Nibutani said a bit sheepishly. "So Takanashi-Chan, you have a cat?"

"Chimera is a ferocious familiar that I caught almost at the cost of my life." Rikka told her.

"Chimera is a grey cat with a spot on its forehead that she found who knows where last night." Danny translated with a roll of his eyes.

"A Grey cat with a mark-, I know someone whose cat is missing that matches the description." Nibutani said gaining their attention.

* * *

"What? Did you really find my cat Dodeman?" A girl with short black hair and purple eyes asked as both Rikka and Danny were looking at a picture.

"Well I could be wrong but from the description it could be the same cat." Danny said. "The height and tail does match."

"But our cat has great wide wings-." Rikka began only for Danny to place a hand on her head.

"Don't start." Danny said while the new girl laughed.

"Well your description does sound like Dodeman."

"Even the wings?!"

"Takanashi-San." Danny gave her a look.

"It's Rikka."

"How long has this cat been missing?" Danny asked looking back at the girl who looked thoughtful.

"Maybe about a week or so?" She said as Danny gave a nod.

"Want to come see it?" Danny asked considering that would be the fastest way to see if this was her cat.

"That would be great." The girl looked happy.

"Great er-... I'm sorry but how do you pronounce your name?" Danny asked sheepishly. "I only just moved to Japan."

"It's fine, it's pronounced Tsuyuri. I'm Kumin Tsuyuri." The girl introduced herself. "Nice to meet you."

"And I'm Danny Fantomu." Danny said only for Rikka to get into a fighting stance for some odd reason. "This is Rikka Takanashi."

* * *

"Why did you call me away from my hunt?" Skulker snarled into his wrist as he was in communication with his boss. "I would've done your job after that-."

"The boy is your job." A dark tone interrupted Skulker as he was caught off guard. "He's the very reason I sent you to Japan in the first place after tricking that idiotic Box Ghost to go there. I don't want you to kill him, just test him."

"Test, are you looking to recruit him?" Skulker asked a bit disappointed.

"Only if he passes my expectations, if he fails you can continue your hunt." The voice answered, allowing for Skulker to smirk.

* * *

"Basically I live on the second floor while Takanashi-San lives right above me." Danny explained to Kumin as they made it to the apartment complex.

"It's Rikka." Rikka said giving him a look as they were inside of his apartment looking for the cat.

"You two get along so well, have you been friends long?" Kumin asked.

"Nope, we both just coincidentally moved into the same building a week ago." Danny said peeking underneath the fuuton for the cat. "Where is that damn cat?"

"The Bureau must've taken him captive while we were gone." Rikka theorized as Danny shook his head.

"Or he's hiding somewhere-." Danny stopped as he heard a meow and looked up on top of the fridge to see Chimera there, his tail swishing. "Like right there."

"Oh wow, I didn't even see him." Kumin said as Danny got in front of the fridge and cupped his hands together as he wasn't going to try and float up to grab the cat.

Thankfully Rikka got what he meant and put a foot in his cupped hands, letting him push up as she was now above the fridge where she grabbed Chimera who didn't put up a fuss before jumping back down.

"So is that your cat?" Danny asked as Rikka held Chimera a bit protectively.

Kumin got a closer look before sighing. "No, he looks like Dodeman, but the whiskers are longer."

"Ah sorry about that." Danny said a bit guilty that they got her hopes up.

"It's fine, I'll keep looking." Kumin said with a smile to hide the sadness she felt. "So this is your apartment Danny-Kohai?"

"Yes it's-Kohai?" Danny stopped as he gave her a quizzical expression.

"Kohai means underclassmen considering you and Rikka-Kohai are first-years and I'm a second-year." Kumin explained with a smile. "So that makes me your Senpai."

"I really need to finish looking into these honorifics." Danny muttered as he sighed. "Anyways, yes this is my apartment, Takanashi-San lives right above me."

Rikka looked up from petting Chimera. "Rikka." She said automatically.

"Not so fun now is it?" Danny asked rhetorically with a smirk as he had a counter for when she calls him Phantom-San now.

Kumin giggled at their interaction before they heard someone knock on the door.

"Rikka, I know you're in there." Someone called in as Rikka tensed.

"It's the Priestess." Rikka declared. "She's here to stop me from finding the invisible boundary lines."

Kumin looked lost as Danny sighed. "Takanashi-San I'm not getting your sister mad at me by not opening the door." He deadpanned as he hasn't met her yet before he opened it to see an older woman in her mid twenties with shoulder-length black hair and red eyes wearing a black shirt, blue pants and what looked like some sort of choker on her neck.

The woman frowned as she took in the scene with Rikka holding Chimera. "I take it that's your damn cat?" She asked Danny.

"Apparently it is now." Danny said rubbing his white hair. "We actually thought it was Tsuyuri-... The Honorific is Senpai right?"

"It is Danny-Kohai." Kumin confirmed with a nod.

"Right, we thought it was hers for a bit but she just confirmed it wasn't." Danny explained before holding out his hand. "Danny Fantomu, I take it you're Toka Takanashi?"

"I am." Toka said not accepting the handshake but she gave a nod. "I came to find my sister to see if she got rid of that damn cat."

"Chimera run, I'll hold her off." Rikka told the cat as Danny blinked before looking at Toka.

"Quick question, has she been like this for long?" Danny asked as Toka sighed.

"Yes, since Elementary School." Toka answered before Rikka ran forward pulling her umbrella out.

"Schwarzsechs Shield-!" Rikka called out only for Danny to grab it. "Phantom-San, are you caught in the Bureau's illusions?!"

"It's Danny." Danny remarked with a bored sigh. "If you're going to have a fight can you please not do it in my apartment? I don't feel like cleaning up today."

"I would've ended it quick." Toka remarked with a frown as she looked at Danny. "But thank you, I'd rather not get another headache."

"Phantom-San you're supposed to have my side." Rikka pouted a bit.

Danny sighed before Chimera walked up to him and rubbed against his legs, causing Toka to back up a bit. "Hang on, I'll put Chimera in my bedroom."

"It's fine, Rikka and I are heading back." Toka said grabbing Rikka by the arm. "She and I have to have a little talk about bringing stray animals home."

"Not today Priestess!" Rikka said as she grabbed some of the cat fur on her uniform and threw it causing Toka to back up before Rikka ran by Danny, grabbing Chimera out of his arms and running into his room.

"... Did that just happen?" Danny asked while Kumin made a comment about how cool that was.

Toka frowned as she opened the door to see that Rikka had a second rope tied to Danny's balcony.

"Okay I really have to start paying attention to what she leaves here." Danny muttered as he didn't know about the extra rope while Toka saw Rikka running in the distance.

Giving a glare, Toka jumped off the balcony, grabbing the rope as she slid down and Danny swore he saw her with a cooking ladle in her hands as she ran after Rikka.

"Oh this is so exciting." Kumin said running after them.

Danny just stood there gaping at what he just saw.

' _Is everyone in Japan insane?_ ' Danny thought at seeing this before groaning as he jumped as well, only he didn't grab the rope and rolled on the ground with the momentum, taking off after them.

It was dark by the time he reached the park before he saw Rikka and Kumin.

Increasing his speed, Danny caught up with them. "The heck was that about Takanashi-San?!" He asked in annoyance.

"The eye of the wicked lord cannot fall into the hands of the Bureau, let alone their top Priestess Agent." Rikka explained. "Neither can Chimera or you Phantom-San."

"It's Danny-... You know what, I give up." Danny muttered as Kumin laughed.

"Rikka-Kohai! Danny-Kohai let's run until we reach the ends of the Earth, okay?"

Danny gave her a weird look before groaning. "I was right, everyone is insane here." He muttered as they hid behind something as Rikka and Kumin were panting before they heard footsteps echoing. "Considering those sound like heels, I'd say your sister is coming."

"This is so much fun, I feel like the victim in a slasher film." Kumin said looking over the cover.

"That's your definition of fun?" Danny asked with a dry look before something nailed Kumin in the forehead as a ladle landed nearby. "Isn't that a little much?!"

With Kumin knocked out, Rikka looked at Phantom-San. "We need to get out of here."

Danny groaned. "One exit coming up." He said picking Kumin up as he grabbed Rikka's shoulder, allowing for them to turn intangible as they went into the ground.

A few seconds later, Toka made it to their now abandoned hiding spot with a surprised frown as she knows that she managed to hit one of them, but no one was here and she didn't see any of them leave.

' _How did they get away?_ ' Toka thought curiously.

* * *

"Ow." Kumin muttered as they were hiding in the slides now. "What happened."

"You got smacked in the face by a ladle." Danny said before glancing at Rikka. "I think your sister is a little sadistic."

"The Priestess is always like that." Rikka said as she held Chimera protectively. "At my current level I am not able to fight her effectively."

Danny groaned wondering if he would have less to deal with if he just left the day he arrived in the first place.

"Look, this would end now if you just go home-." Danny stopped as he gasped, his Ghost Sense going off. ' _No, not now._ '

"Danny-Kouhai are you cold?" Kumin asked seeing the breath as Rikka gasped, clutching her eye.

"My eye is resonating, we are in danger."

' _I need to get away before whoever it is attacks._ ' Danny thought as he had a feeling on who it was.

Skulker did say he would return.

Hearing a noise, the three of them looked up as Skulker hovered above them. "Hello Whelp." He said in a dangerous tone.

"Whoa, this is just like an Anime!" Kumin said in awe at what she assumed was a 'mecha'.

Giving a yell, Skulker tackled Danny right out of the slide as he was sent flying right past Toka who blinked in surprise before he slammed into a tree.

Toka looked from Danny to Skulker as she had a look of both confusion and shock on her usually serious face.

Danny groaned as he got up before looking at Toka. "Get Rikka and Kumin out of here!" He said forgoing the honorifics as it wasn't the time.

He didn't wait for her to answer as he shot off, actually flying as he slammed into Skulker, both of them crashing through a few tree's, further into the park.

That action caused Toka to drop her ladle as she was so used to Rikka and her 'fake' magic eye that seeing someone with actual powers was a huge shock to her.

"Whoa, Danny-Kouhai can do that?" Kumin asked as Rikka gave a nod.

"Phantom-San is taking a big risk by not hiding what he can do from the Priestess." Rikka said as Toka looked sharply towards her sister a little surprised that Rikka knew before grabbing her ladle.

"You're going home right now." Toka said not wanting Rikka to be anywhere near what was going on before looking at Kumin. "You go as well."

Rikka however ran right towards where Danny and Skulker causing Toka to narrow her eyes as she ran after her, trying to stop her while Kumin just ran after them because it seemed like fun.

* * *

' _Great, not even a week and two more people know about my abilities._ ' Danny thought as Skulker attempted to stab him with the blade in his gauntlet, but Danny ducked. "Didn't I break that already?"

"I fixed it." Skulker said his annoyance showing from the reminder as he slammed his metal head into Danny's, causing him to slam into the ground in pain. "Now to end this hunt, I remain unimpressed-."

"Schwarzsechs Shield!" Rikka called out, surprising Skulker as he moved back to see her get in front of Danny with the umbrella.

"Really?" Skulker asked in a deadpanned tone. "That's the best you have?"

Toka ran out and threw her ladle, nailing Skulker in the head as he stumbled. "Rikka get away from that thing."

Skulker however glared at Toka for the hit before he turned and stabbed forward with his blade towards Rikka.

Thankfully, Danny grabbed her and turned intangible right as the blade went through her while Kumin made it to the area, seeing both of them phase into the ground.

"This is like Anime." Kumin said right before Danny came back out of the ground in front of them with Rikka.

"Stay with your sister." Danny told her as this time he made sure Toka had a hand on her before turning as Skulker shot at him, his bladed gauntlet ready to strike.

Neither of them noticed Danny's hand beginning to glow green, except for Rikka, Kumin and Toka as he went to punch Skulker, only for a blast of green energy to erupt, slamming into Skulker sending him flying.

"What the heck?!" Danny looked at his now smoking hand. "Since when could I do that?"

Toka finally lost it. "What the hell are you?!" She snapped as Danny tensed.

"Uh that's a long story." Danny muttered only for Skulker to sit up and see that his left waist was sparking, right where the blast hit him and he saw wires poking out.

'He actually damaged my suit.' Skulker thought before seeing a new message telling him to retreat.

His boss felt that testing this boy was done.

Skulker glared as he got up causing everyone to tense. "Very well Whelp, you are a formidable opponent, it's a pity that I won't be able to finish my hunt with you." He said with a smirk. "I would love to hang your pelt above my fireplace."

"Okay that's just disturbing." Danny said his fist glowing again, but he was cautious.

This Skulker made such a big deal about hunting him and now he was giving up, just like that?

Did he damage something important with the blast?

"But for now watch yourself, Whelp." Skulker said as he turned invisible, disappearing from sight.

"That doesn't make any sense-." Danny stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Start talking." Toka said in a serious tone causing Danny to chuckle a bit nervously.

* * *

They were all at Takanashi's apartment as Danny explained everything from his parents obsession with Ghosts, to them building the Ghost Portal to him dying before running away as Toka listened calmly while Rikka was in her room because her older sister sent her there after making sure the window in her bedroom was locked to prevent her from sneaking out.

Kumin had to go home after the explanation though as her parents were wondering where she was, so right now it was just Danny and Toka.

"... I need a drink." Toka muttered as she heard the explanation while Danny looked surprised by that fact.

"That's not the usual response people say when they find out that someone is dead." Danny said giving her a weird look.

"People don't usually deal with my sister 24/7." Toka returned as Danny gave her that before she frowned. "You know, I'm sorely tempted to tell you to stay away from my younger sister with the danger she was in earlier."

Danny flinched a bit at the reminder as Rikka was nearly killed by Skulker.

"However knowing her she would continue meeting up with you, especially considering I'm not around all the time." Toka said, although the real reason was because she saw how happy her sister was this past week with having a friend. "So I'm giving you a warning."

She grabbed the ladle and slammed it on the table, actually causing it to crack as Danny nearly fell off the seat he was in at seeing this.

"If you hurt my sister in anyway dead or not I will find a way to hurt you." Toka warned with a glare as Danny gave a slow nod. "Good."

With that she stood up and pointed to the door. "Go home."

Danny didn't waste any time but he went through the floor causing Toka's eye to twitch as her serious demeanor was nearly shattered again. "Use the door!" She called out in annoyance.

* * *

"I had him." Skulker said as his face was on a screen.

"You did your job and tested him, that was all I needed." A voice answered as someone was in the shadows, the shape showing red eyes and a white cape was covering his shoulders. "Your part is done Skulker, now repair your armor."

Skulker snarled a bit, but he cut the connection as the figure chuckled.

"He never did like being told not to hunt someone he finds interesting." The figure said before typing something in as a video showing the portal accident came up.

He had the cameras placed in the Fenton Lab to keep an eye on what Jack and Maddie Fenton were building, but this was the last thing he expected.

"Funny how history repeats itself after two decades." The man mused as he chuckled. "Well Daniel, what will you do now?"

 **To Be Continued…**

 **Not as long as the first chapter, but long in its own way, I hope you all enjoyed it as well as the twist of two more people finding out about Danny being a Ghost, honestly how did people not see the Ghost Fights in Canon until later on? Pure luck?**

 **Sorry if Toka seemed a bit OOC but I think given the situation she would be shocked by what happened.**

 **Rikka is still the hardest character right behind Kumin who I'll have to work on to make more of a character development with her.**

 **Anyways hopefully everyone liked the short fights between Danny and Skulker, especially with Danny getting his ecto blasts when he needed them.**

 **So let me answer some reviews.**

 **Trollking01: Thank you.**

 **Moderation: In a good way or a bad way?**

 **Meika-Rei Z: I wouldn't say greatest, I'm just hoping more people will make Chuunibyou crossovers which was the main purpose of me putting the story up. But I'm happy you liked the first chapter and hopefully you like the second one as well.**

 **Slenderbrine: Don't worry the joke did make me snicker, I'm a sucker for puns, thank you for the great review.**

 **Duskrider: Thank you.**

 **Mario986: I'll think about it, but I hope you liked this chapter.**

 **Coldblue: Thank you, I loved the Anime and I was a bit disappointed with the lack of Chuunibyou fanfics, even the non-crossover ones are lacking, so I decided to write a story about it and hopefully more people will do so as well. It was a bit of a toss-up between doing another Spider-Man crossover with this or doing this one but I figured that I've done too many Spider-Man being in the Anime already like Rosario Spider, Spider-Man Z and others, so I decided to do a DP/Anime to make up for it. There will be a bit more of reactions in the next chapter with Toka and Kumin knowing about Danny being a Ghost now... I'll also have Sam and Tucker in the next chapter as well.**

 **Now for your Questions. 1) I've been looking and I couldn't find one, I've been using the Anime as the reference. 2) Eventually. 3) That will show soon. 4) That is actually an interesting question, I'll have to think about if that will be in the story or not.**

 **Matt: Eh kind of, but the characters are pretty good.**

 **Shadownight819: Haha thanks and I hope you enjoyed this one.**

 **Alright be sure to leave a review and I'll see you all later.**

 **This is Spidey Signing Out!**


End file.
